


A Date By the Lake

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans dates the Giant Squid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date By the Lake

Lily was more excited than she could remember in a long time. Her life had been a whirlwind since she first learned about Hogwarts and even though her family was proud of her, she worried they were more fearful of her than anything. She knew James Potter had been interested in her, but she made it a point not to date jerks, and that's what she saw him and his friends to be.

She smiled as she headed down to the lake with her picnic basket. Her new love wouldn't judge anyone, and would love only her.


End file.
